


autumn

by Sondalyn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autumn, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humans In Troll Romances (Homestuck), M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Quadrant Smearing, autumn vibes, they have a pet cat, theyre just living, this is just a fluff fic idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sondalyn/pseuds/Sondalyn
Summary: The colors of Autumn may have been what drove Dave to be this morning, much like any other day. However, he wouldn't lie: Karkat had quite the influence over him."How'd you learn to cook something as good as this?" Karkat asked, placing his fork down."From you, dumbass," Dave replied, quirking an eyebrow."Shut up," Karkat blushed, burying his face in his mug.Admittedly, he was an idiot sometimes, but Dave loved him regardless.





	autumn

“Hey,” Dave murmured, rolling over in his sheets. Karkat stirred just barely, but neither said nor did nothing. It was as if he wanted to murmur “ _ Five more minutes!” _ but couldn’t muster up the energy. “Karkat,” Dave said, raising an arm to shake the troll in bed with him. Karkat grunted, scrunching up his nose, but Dave didn’t stop until his eyes fluttered open.

“What?” Karkat mumbled, voice scratchy and heavy with slumber. Dave smiled just so, his eyes creasing at the edges, a glow in his eyes. He sucked in a breath and sat up, allowing his comforter to fall from his shoulders. 

“Wake up.” Dave looked down at the troll, who was still blinking slowly. As he awoke, Dave turned his head, looking out the window of the second story. It was Friday, October 19th. He had no plans other than spending the day with Karkat, but that was well enough with him.

“Mrrow!” A black figure on the foot of the bed stirred, perking its head and ears up. 

Karkat shared a fond look with the cat, reaching his hand out to the black kitten. At four months old, she was a black Persian with yellow eyes. Her fluffy fur stuck this way and that, capturing the attention of many of the followers on Dave’s Snapchat. Karkat had fallen in love when he’d first seen her; the affection in his eyes on that day was enough to make even Dave jealous.

Dave loved her just as much as Karkat did, though. Leaving the thought there, he gave her a quick pet before hopping out of bed and getting dressed. Karkat followed his lead, throwing on a sweater and some cargo pants. Dave wore a graphic tee with a sweatshirt overtop, a plain pair of blue jeans decorating his hips. He took a glance at his shades, which lied on his nightstand, but left the room without them. 

He made his way downstairs, Coal trailing behind him the whole way. She cried and cried until he sighed, taking her bowl and filling it with wet cat food and replacing her bowl of water. She was troublesome, but he loved her anyway.

While Dave snatched eggs and bacon from the fridge and began to heat up a small pot of water, Karkat made his way down the stairs and joined Dave in the kitchen. “I can make the chicken’s eggs,” he said, eyeing the carton. Dave thought it was funny how he called them chicken’s eggs instead of eggs, but he supposed there was more variety back on Alternia. Or, whatever remained of the planet. 

In response to the question, Dave shook his head. “I’ve got it.” He had never been much of a chef - in fact, for a majority of his life, he’d never learned how to cook and never  _ wanted _ to learn to cook. However, when he’d gotten to Earth C, Karkat had convinced him to change his diet. In the end, it had turned out for the better.

While he still can appreciate the taste of Doritos and apple juice when he’s not in the mood for cooking, his appetite is nowhere near as atrocious as it had been when he was 13. With his taste in food changing came the willingness to cook, and Karkat had held his hand until he was brave enough to cook on his own. 

By no means was he an excellent chef, but he knew how to make basic dinners and follow directions. That was enough for him. Today, he just wanted to impress Karkat. “Coffee or tea?”

Karkat, now sitting by the dining table near the front door, took a moment to mull over his options. “How about hot chocolate?”

Dave was unwrapping the bacon and throwing it haphazardly into the pan. It wouldn’t be finished at the same time, but it was much easier than laying them all flat. “Do we even have hot chocolate?”

The troll nodded. “Cinnamon and nutmeg, too, if you want to be daring.” 

So Dave made breakfast, only slightly panicking when he had to crack eggs and flip bacon at the same time. When everything was cooked, the water was done boiling. He added the hot chocolate, nutmeg, and cinnamon into two cups and filled them with the water. He would have added hot milk in place of water if he’d known he was making hot chocolate.

“Mmm,” Dave hummed loudly, plating the food and adding spices. He just wanted Karkat to talk, but he was nigh absorbed in his phone. He peeked a glance at the boy before finishing the plates, grabbing his along with his drink.

At the sight of this, Karkat pocketed his phone and grabbed his plate, following Dave. He pushed the glass door that led outside open with his shoulder, socks padding softly to the table on the porch outside. They loved eating outdoors, especially around this time of year.

The first thing Dave noticed upon the exit of his abode was the bite of the temperature. It wasn’t too cold, no, but it was just the perfect chilliness that he could sit with his sweatshirt and be content. As he stabbed a fork into his sunny-side-up egg, he let his eyes roam the borders of his property.

Dave was absolutely a fan of fall. The colors, the themes, the leaves, the food... he could go on. Every year, he’d just fall in love when the leaves would dwindle down, all ranging from orange to red to yellow. He took a sip of his hot chocolate, leaning back into the couch and letting a soft smile grace his face.

“Damn!” Karkat muttered, eyebrows meeting. “This tastes...” He was sipping from his hot chocolate mug, which was decorated with a picture of a crudely-drawn Garfield knockoff saying “I hate Mondays.”

Dave couldn’t help but snicker. “What, awful? Did I not put enough cinnamon? Too much water? Personally, I think-”

“...fucking... delicious? How the fuck..?” Dave was caught off guard by his almost-compliment.

“You like it?” he said, eyebrows raised.

Karkat turned his body toward him. “Like it? This is probably the best fucking hot chocolate I’ve ever had in my miserable life.” At that, Dave eyed Karkat strangely. “Oh. Sorry,” the troll apologized sincerely. They’d been working on ramping up Karkat’s self-esteem, and so far, the mission was a success. Every now and again, however, he’d mess up. “But I’m serious. This is damn good.” He gulped down more.

“Your eggs are gonna get cold,” Dave said, stuffing a piece of bacon topped with maple in his mouth. Karkat rolled his eyes, setting his half-full cup on the glass table. 

When Dave was finished with his meal and Karkat was still scooping up the leftover curds from his scrambled eggs, he let his weight fall onto Karkat.

“Dave, I’m trying to eat,” Karkat said, shoving him half-heartedly.

“But I’m so  _ tired _ ...” Dave dragged out, smirking up at his boyfriend. Karkat couldn’t help but grin himself, hastily forking up the rest of his eggs.

“Oh?” Karkat said, a mischievous tone under his voice. He set his fork down, and before Dave could react, began tickling his sides.

Dave sucked in air, bursting out in laughed. “Stop! Stop! Haha, oh man - Karkat!” Dave’s hands snaked out and grabbed whatever he could get his hands out, giving Karkat a taste of his own medicine.

The fit ended when neither of them could breathe and Coal was meowing relentlessly at the glass door. Karkat let her out, still wheezing from the unexpected battle that had occurred. “Oh man, I feel like my lungs are about to collapse.”

When he sat down again, Dave wrapped his arms around Karkat’s shoulders in a sideways hug. Karkat leaned into Dave, both of them simply enjoying their time there.

“I love you,” Dave said.

“I love you more, dumbass,” Karkat retorted.

“Nah uh.”

“Mhm!”

Coal jumped up in Dave’s lap, sniffing intently. “Coal, can you believe this scoundrel?” Dave asked, looking down at the kitten. She meowed, turning around and leaping onto the table to sniff at Karkat’s bacon crumbs. “See? Even she knows what’s good.”

“That cat is a filthy liar and we both know it,” said Karkat, who was carding his hands through Dave’s hair.

“Prove it.”

“I’m psychic,” Karkat stated as a matter-of-fact.

Dave planted a kiss on Karkat’s cheek. “What am I thinking about?”

Karkat kissed him right back. “How much ass you see online every day.”

Dave chuckled, turning to face the table with his right arm around Karkat’s shoulders. “You’d know, wouldn’t you?”

“Wow,” said Karkat, burying his face in his mug. 

Dave finished his cup, too, deciding that he’d rather finish it before it got cold. As he sat back, staring at Karkat’s flushed face and letting himself relax, he was happy. With the thought of warm smiles and sweet kisses, he leaned his head onto Karkat for the fifth time that morning and let himself just be.

**Author's Note:**

> sry the end is kinda unsatisfactory but i just wanted to write abt my 2 fav things: davekat and autumn   
>  [ tumblr ](https://o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com/)


End file.
